Talk:Jack Sparrow
The Black Spot Desperately need a page for this. Has anyone mentioned that this is a reference to Treasure Island? It was a death mark for pirates. I'd have to go back and look at the text to get the exact context.Jackalope 13:54, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Found it. Blind Pew hands Billy Bones the Black Spot, a circular piece of black paper, which signified a guilty verdict and a death sentence. It frightens Billy Bones so badly that he dies of a stroke. I'll go back and listen to the writers' commentary again, but I'm pretty sure they stated that the Black Spot was a direct steal from Treasure Island. Jackalope 14:15, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::I think you're right. In "Treasure Island" the Black Spot is a disc of blackned paper, that acts as a "summons." The Black Spot is one of three remences on "Dead Man's Chest" to "Treasure Island." The others are that one unamed character is addnaifed as Hawkins, after Jim Hawkin's father, the other being the tune whicht Gibbs sings at the begining, which includes the words "dead man's chest." - Captain J. Sparrow 15:07, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Jar of Dirt See my comment on the Jar of Dirt page. Tia Dalma did indeed tell Jack why she was giving it to him. Sympathetic magic is a common part of african diaspora magical traditions, and of vodou in specific. The jar of dirt is portable "land" that Jack can carry with him even in the open ocean. Davy Jones cannot step ashore more than once every 10 years "Land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you." Jackalope 13:52, 30 December 2006 (UTC) what the hell happened to this page? Four? Who exactly were the four people that tried to kill Jack? It was Will, Barbossa, Tia Dalma, and the fourth I don't know. Elizabeth *did* kill him...but after that, who else?--ScungiliGuy 17:57, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :The "three" are Elizabeth, Will and Barbossa. What makes you say Tia Dalma? I would have said Pintel if anyone, as Barbossa does order him to kill Jack ("Gents, ye all remember Captain Jack Sparrow. Kill him") and appears very annoyed at not being able to carry it out - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 21:47, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Tia Dalma is Calypso in human form, and she even said "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time". It's overt that she was trying to kill him off in a storm out at sea as she was Calypso.--ScungiliGuy 05:31, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::Calypso was imprisoned by the first Brethren, before Jack was even born. There's no proof Dalma can conjour storms while in human form. And how do you get all that from "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time"? I presumed that to be a reference to the circumstances of Jack's death -- i.e. being a hero at last - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 11:03, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::::But why then, did Jack say "As for you..." to Tia Dalma if she was guilty of no crime, to say nothing of his untimely death? I just say that it seems likely...but until we have confirmation from a canon source, we will not know for sure.--ScungiliGuy 03:42, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :I think it might be refering to one of the Asain pirates. Jack ran afoul of Sao Feng one, maybe one of Feng's men who was present had tried to kill Jack then. - Captain J. Sparrow ::Didn't Pintel and Ragetti try to kill Jack ,too. I'm not sure if Tia Dalma tried to kill Jack. User:Pirategal :The four who attempted to kill Sparrow in the past were Barbossa, Will, Pintel and Ragetti... and the one who succeeded was, of course, Elizabeth. Jack was referring to them separately--Calvalor 20:16 pm, April 11 2008 :The four people who tried to kill him *were* Tia Dalma, Barbossa, Will, and Elizabeth, Note that he says "One of you succeeded." (That "one" being Elizabeth) MissesSparrow124 05:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::The way I see it, the issue of who the four were may be controversial. Personally, using this image as a reference, I always thought the four were Barbossa, Will, Pintel and Ragetti; while Elizabeth was obviously the one who succeeded. It could work that way as, "While should I sail with any of you?"(the "any of you" being the entire crew)...and the rest, well, what I pointed out prior. ::Tia Dalma, I wouldn't consider the one who tried to kill Jack as she had many opportunities(with the meeting in DMC being the most recent). True, he said "As for you..." to her, implying she may have had a cause for his "death". However, that doesn't necessarily mean "As for you...you tried to kill me". My one and only explanation for that is "As for you...You didn't warn me of this or help in any way". Tia is a voodooist, who I would think Jack believed, could see into one's future. ::Again, this is all just my opinion. Terribly sorry for the rant, but I've seen way too many ideas on who the "four" are and who they're not. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::OK... This is really simple to solve. The first three who tried to kill Jack are, Barbossa(First movie), Will Turner(First Movie), and Elizabeth(Second Movie and actually succeded). The Fourth is Tia Dalma/Calipso(Some previous adventure before the first movie). You can tell because of the small conversation between Jack and Tia Dalma(third movie, in Davy Jones Locker). So Stop All This Wondering and A Little Complaining. it is annoying. If you have anything to say to me, questions, comments, concerns, here is my E-Mail: cristopherwrrivera@yahoo.com . Thank You Blitz1995 15:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Name I "manage" the pages on Pirates of the Caribbean (and all related articles) on Wikipedia. We all voted that "Captain Jack Sparrow" should be the title of the page, because it was how he wished to be named. I think that this page's appropriate title should be Captain Jack Sparrow for the very same reason. Your thoughts? :I'm going to be very frank with you. Wikipedia can easily be likened to a giant monkey with the maturity of a six-year-old. It is too large to be managed, there are too many topics, and too many people. This wiki is largely modeled after Wookieepedia, not Wikipedia, but even so, we would still put actual names on people's pages, regardless. I could honestly care less about what Wikipedia is doing, it is a stagnant beast, and its action's scarcely impress me at all. Had such an ignorant and pointless vote been held here, I can assure you it would not have passed.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 09:38, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Cutler Beckett on this one, the Wikipedia is a sinking ship and its been that way for years. I wouldnt quite say were modeled after Wookiepedia, though are policy's largely are, and no titles in article names is what the sighn says.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 09:56, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Lord Cutler Beckett, I "frankly" think your comparison, although possibly accurate, was too harsh and uncalled for. (Yes, in know you were being frank, but think you could be a little more diplomatic next time.) But when all's said and done, I agree with your point. To the Wikipedia manger: I think it's all your call. What I would personaly do is leave the article name alone, but start the first sentance "Captain Jack Sparrow blah, blah, blah... - Captain J. Sparrow :Oh, spare me your sentimental incompetance. I was not insulting the anon; besides, you have no right to even attempt to reprimand me, and I think you should keep your foolish opinions to yourself.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:06, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Lord C. Beckett, it was my opinion you were insulting the anon. You, not me, claimed I was repermanding you, I was making a possibly incorrect observation. It wasn't my intent to offend you. On a forum, one user's opinion is as valid as another's, so your last statment seems to me rude if anything. I'm sorry if I misunderstood you, but you seem to have made the same error about my last entry Mate. "Savvy?" To sum it up, I think your overreacting, and I'm sorry if I was too snappy at you. - Captain J. Sparrow ::Lord Cutler Beckett, can I remind you that it is not within your power to tell people to keep their opinions to themselves, or to label them as incompetent or foolish.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 10:25, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::I can tell him what ever I wish. I am not formally labeling J. Sparrow foolish. But his opinions on my civility (or lack there of), are foolish. Also, oversentimentalism is a sign of incompetance in my eyes. Who cares about what I think about Wikipedia anyways? I can assure you that I am not the only one to criticize Wikipedia for allowing IPs and idiot users run their fanon all over some pages, and I will certainly not be the last.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:06, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :You are right about having the right to own opinion, but from your last two statements, I can't help but feel confirmed in my views of your diplomatic skills, or, in your own words, "civility". Before you respond, if you are going to, I'd like you to keep in mind that this argument over a misunderstanding could go on forever. Now's your chance to end the cycle. - Captain J. Sparrow ::Lord Cutler Beckett, i completely agree with you in regards to Wikipedia, its a cesse pit. However I think it's a bit rich of you to have a go at J. Sparrow for attempting to reprimand you, when you do it to others with on a daily basis and have no offical function yourself.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 21:19, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::I am a respectable contributor, and I would be on the road to adminship right now had I accepted your nomination. J. Sparrow was attempting to reprimand me on the grounds that I was being "harsh"; I don't get all hyped up over things as silly and insignificant as who's being "harsh" or "rude" to anons. J. Sparrow: This "argument" as you call it can't on forever. It's already drawing to a close, as we all run out of points to make and reasons to give. To be honest, I have not done anything wrong. You can all say I am being self-contradictory, but the two circumstances are completely different, no matter what you say. Now, you can be the gentlemen, and stop the cycle yourselves.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:40, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I never questioned your honor, and I'm a little surprised that you're this sensative about a little point. After all you are a "respectable contributor" and Pirate Lord; I'm just a user who disagreed with you. As for not getting "hyped over silly things," I believe you are doing just that now. But, you are right, you've done nothing wrong, I don't think either of us has. Now, if you will pardon the expression, I'm going to tuck my tail between my legs and leave. I doubt I have anything more to say. If this doesn't count as breaking the cycle, once again it's up to you, Lord C. Beckett. - Captain J. Sparrow ::::Let's all stop this bickering post haste. Beckett, I must concur with the other users; you are often considerably rude here insulting others and acting holier-than-thou more than a few times to count. And seriously, "I am a respectable contributor"; someone has a high view of himself! For someone who's so "respectable", you certainly are not acting the part. Now let's move to business. All this fighting is not important. What *is* is this; we must leave the article as just Jack Sparrow. The "captain" title, while true and while important to storyline, is not Jack's real name. So let's just agree to disagree and leave it be.--ScungiliGuy 02:12, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm not going to argue against your rediculous comments, simply because I have better things to do. But to the person who I thought was an anon, remember to sign your name with four ~~~~. And Scungili guy (and all others who do this) please combine your thoughts together in one paragraph, it is very confusing when you have it broken up, for a while I thought your first comments were from an anon.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:56, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::What's the problem with the comment? Its offensive against Wikipedia and not against any user. However, I liked this comparsion. And as for the name, I agree with Captain J. Sparrow that we should keep the artcle name as Jack Sparrow but the text should beginn with Capitain Jack Sparrow is a pirate.... El Chupacabra 13:02, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::ScungiliGuy: In case you had not noticed this argument was already over, we were in agreement that Jack Sparrow should remain Jack Sparrow. And although Lord Cutler Beckett over steps the mark sometimes he IS a valuble member of this project and is far more respectable than some, and given your latest exploits regarding Pieces of Eight, Davy Jones, Sumbhajee etc you have got a cheek to question his motives. In short, congratulations for openng up an old wound and pouring a buckett load of salt into it. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 16:52, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Although I think Jack Sparrow himself would tell us something like "Friends, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?", I think leaving the article as it is is the best plan. Since the question has been settled, should we stop talking here before another argument gets started? - Captain J. Sparrow ::KAJ: Let us not say an old wound, just a healing wound that was over leeched by a drunken 18th century doctor. But at any rate yes, we shouldn't talk about this any more, Jack Sparrow stays Jack Sparrow, and no title shall be added to the introduction, because if we do that with Jack, then we would have to do it with everybody else, and that would overstretch the limits of my already declining sanity. Titles are kept in infoboxes, and any one who's watched the movies knows Jack's a captain, so there would be little point in emphasizing he's a captain just because he does so in the movies. This is an encyclopedia after all, not some free-for-all disco hall (don't bother asking, I don't get the comparison either...). Now please, everyone drop it or I'll have this entire talk page locked!--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:35, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I was *not* aware that the argument was over. But still, I have reason to be more than just a little upset at other people's rudeness. And please Master Jedi, *you* must not open up the old wound here. I have explained that my motives beyond said edits were with good intention and not vandalism. It's not that I did not want to source my statements so much as that I couldn't. So let's leave that one aside. And we move on; case closed, then. Jack Sparrow stays the way he is.--ScungiliGuy 02:50, 30 October 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry for causing all this (if I did)...alright, the name stays as it has for a long time :) BlackPearl14 I agree with Captain J. Sparrow, Beckett, Shut Up. Lets Just Go with his name, Captain Jack Sparrow, Thats his name and its only right to include his title.Blitz1995 15:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Plus I also find this argument ironic concidering your wiki names since Jack and Beckett hated each other in the movies.--Blitz1995 15:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I so agree with you, BlackPearl114, it should be Captain Jack Sparrow. He did, even as a teenager, wanted to be called 'captain.' Jack'sGirlfriend1 21:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Next Order of Business Jack has many trinkets, bits and bobs about his belt, but I cannot be sure of what they are. The ones that I *do* know of are the chicken foot( used as a symbol of fertility), two pieces of fur and nothing more.--ScungiliGuy 06:00, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :At the end of At World’s End, Jack has his mother’s shrunken head on his belt. BlackPearl14 04:49, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::I knew that one, thanks. Any more?--ScungiliGuy 01:12, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Jack "Teague" Sparrow? I would have posted an edit summary, but I thought it best to place my query here as it wouldn't fit. Where is the source for Jack's middle name? It said in the infobox: Jack Teague Sparrow. I find no legitimate source listed. Anyone willing to clarify for me? BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess of the Caribbean 01:52, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Should the name in the "Biographical Information" box be "Captain Jack Sparrow"? Jack Sparrow calls himself CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow throughout the series. So, if he calls himself that, then we, as POTC fans, should call him that too, Savvy? -- 21:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, he likes to call himself captain Jack Sparrow, but the whole world knows that the captain is only his title, not his name. All his titles are clearly mentioned in his infobox |title=Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea Captain and this is quite enough. It is not important whether we are fans or not, it is important to keep this wiki in order. Savvy, mate?--Uskok 13:09, September 21, 2009 (UTC) So are you suggesting that YOU, Uskok, the POTC Wiki Administrator are NOT a fan of Pirates? Because if you were, then you should at least have some type of compromise in this situation in this particular page. Do we have an accord? -- 20:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I am a fan of Pirates of the Caribbean. If I'm not, I would leave this wiki to vandals a year ago, like other administrators. As for compromise, what are you proposing, captain?--Uskok 07:33, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Well, like you, I am a HUGE fan of Pirates, mostly because I have, believe it or not, watched the films a BILLION times, and wasted 2 or 3 years of my life(After Pirates 3)figuring out if there was a Pirates 4 or not and I LOVE Johnny Depp in it. As for the compromise, I'm not saying we should write CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW on every sentence, but just in the biographical box, NOWHERE ELSE! As for everything else in this article, you can just leave JACK SPARROW, like in the very first sentence in the article. Agreed? -- 20:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Holy Cow!!! Jezz Calm Down -- , It is just opinions here no need to go crazy. Im a Huge Fan of Pirates, and personally, my favorite characters are both Jacks, but still no need to go over the edge.... just calm down!!!!Blitz1995 15:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed! But the title of captain will stay only in article about Jack, not in Barbossa's article or some other article. And please, sign in and create a user name! We really need active users.--Uskok 07:58, September 23, 2009 (UTC) All right, we have an accord! Even though CAPTAIN HECTOR BARBOSSA sounds better, I'll live.(mostly because Barbossa's NOT my #1 character) As for the creating a user name, I'm sorta thinking about it right now. -- 20:41, September 23, 2009 (UTC) USKOK, is there a reason WHY you changed our agreed "Captain Jack Sparrow" to "Jack Sparrow"? Because we had a deal, and I request, in the nicest way, to change it back...IMMEDIATELY! -- 23:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) The "captain" title, while important to storyline, is not Jack's real name. http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Jack_Sparrow#Name End of discussion. --Uskok 13:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It's true then, there IS no honor among thieves. Especially when someone BREAKS THEIR BARGAIN. -- 15:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Of course. I am a lot like captain Barbossa, but without his merciful nature and sense of fair play.--Uskok 09:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :will you two ever stop arguing, even though i agree with his name being, Captain Jack Sparrow. It is the right thing to do because Captain is his title and he always uses it. So Stop arguing already.Blitz1995 15:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Captain Jack Sparrow's Profile picture I'm not trying to be a party pooper or anything but is there a chance we can get a BETTER picture of Captain Jack Sparrow? Because he doesn't wear his piece of eight anymore in the films. I also like him wearing his hat, so if someone can, please look for a DECENT picture of Captain Jack that looks a little more of what he should look like now? 20:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Line I cleaned up some of the punctuation in Jack's line to Scarlett and Giselle. Darth Praxus- Stover Lover 16:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) And corrected an inaccurate quote in the Personality and Traits section. Darth Praxus- Stover Lover 16:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) A New Horizon Could someone correct the quote from A New Horizon? If they accept this request, the word insignifigance '''should be '''insignificance. Also, in the part of the quote where he says "And by the way, no, I've never actually met Pizarro, but I love his pies", please remove the word And, so that part of quote will say "By the way, no, I've never actually met Pizarro, but I love his pies". If someone accepts these requests, thank you, and again I apologize if I am not suppose to ask for this, but I just can't stand that some of these quotes are incorrect as to the movie. Also, I wish to help with correcting stuff like this(incorrect quotes, incorrect information, etc). Once again, if someone accepts these requests, thank you. CJSFan 23:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Done.--Uskok 08:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Wouldn't it be useful to unlock this article? Then everybody would be able to edit it himself. El Chupacabra 14:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Jar of Dirt Line Part of the jar of dirt quote is missing. The "Come to negotiate, eh, you slimy git?" part should have read "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git?" Darth Praxus- Stover Lover 00:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Jack's Main Image In light of recent events with the new teaser(which we now include new photos of Jack in Pirates 4), I think we should pick the new image now. I've tried to pick which of the new images we should make the new image, but I couldn't pick(they all seemed good). So, I call for a vote for the new main image, for Captain Jack Sparrow, from these 3 images: Voting will close July 30, 2010(on my watch) File:Jack ComicCon 2.PNG|Jack 1 File:Jack ComicCon Serious.PNG|Jack 2 File:Jack Sparrow Pirates4.png|Jack 3 Jack 1 ---- *--Uskok 15:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *-- 15:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *Angelica Teach 19:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *Captain Teague 19:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Jack 2 ---- Jack 3 ---- Lord Midhav 12:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) MissesSparrow124 13:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Comments Jack 1 because he is looking straight at the camera. It looks perfect for the profile picture. 15:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Jack 3 because he looking at the camera with a happy and funny-jack face. I really like that one. - Lord Midhav 12:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, Jack 1 officially wins. CJSFan 14:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :I like Jack 3Blitz1995 15:59, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Voting was over 2 years ago. If you wish for a new infobox image, you need to make a new section with a vote. This goes for all other articles as well. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 14:39, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Jack Sparrow's Age? How old do you think Jack is? I would say that Jack was born somewhere in between 1706 and 1712. He appeared to be in his mid thirties in COTBP (which probably takes place in 1744/45') I know Johnny Depp is about 50, but I doubt Jack is that old (especially considering that Teague is still around, as the lifespan was only till' about 60-70 if the person was lucky (most died by their mid-forties in the 1700's though). Here are my estimated ages of the main characters by AWE. *Jack Sparrow: 38 *Will Turner: 22 *Elizabeth Swann: 21 *Norrington: 32 *Beckett: 40 *Gibbs: 44 *Barbossa: 60's *Pintel: 48 *Ragetti: 30's *Governor Swann: 52 Just my estimates, what does everyone else think? Mrcharlton 17:05, May 4, 2011 That sounds about right. He was 35 in COTBP.. 36 in DMC and 38-40 in OST. That is if you take Price of Freedom as non canon and actual fact. I would like to think he is younger but I believe he is around that age. BloodyMary913 17:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I believe that Jack would be around his 40s. He was 39 when he was filming CotBP, and Teague could've gotten his mother pregnant at an early age(hence him still alive lol). But that's just my view of it, as it's really unknown when everyone was born at(which leads us to use the portrayers of Jack, Gibbs, etc to know the range of their births). ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::That would make Jack almost 50 since that's Johnny's age JackSparrow09 15:56, May 23, 2011 :::Not really. Because if we put that Jack was 40 in CotBP, then he would be around 41 in DMC and AWE(AWE takes place about 2 months after DMC). And since OST would take place a few years after AWE(as stated "in-universely" in the OST visual guide), he would be somewhere between 42-47(which is Johnny's age now). As you can see, it is close to 50, but not "almost 50" compared to if Jack was 49...savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Wouldn't he be in his late 30s if teague is still around (I estimate him as being in his 60s) Lets face it Sparrow looks waay younger than Johnny ::::First, please remember to sign your posts. Secondly, Jack would be the same age as Johnny no matter what. So in CotBP, Jack was about 39, and DMC and AWE he would be in his early 40s...and OST he would be in his mid-to-late 40s. Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, Elizabeth is two years older than Will. ;) MissesSparrow124 07:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Where did you get that? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 07:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :CotBP: :JACK: 20's :WILLIAM: 21 :ELIZABETH: 19 :JAMES NORRINGTON: 20's :GIBBS: 30's :BARBOSSA: 23 :PINTEL: 40's :RAGETTI: 30's :GOVERNER SWANN: 40's :------------------------------------------- :DMC: :JACK 30's :WILLIAM: 25 :ELIZABETH: 22 :JAMES NORRINGTON: 20's :GIBBS: 30's :LORD BECKETT: 30's :BARBOSSA: 26 :PINTEL: 40's :RAGETTI: 30's :--------------------------------------------- :AWE: :JACK: 30's :WILLIAM: 30 :ELIZABETH: 27 :JAMES NORRINGTON: 30's :GIBBS: 46 :LORD BECKETT: 30's :BARBOSSA: 31 :PINTEL: 40's :RAGETTI: 30's :-------------------------------------------------------- :OST: :JACK: 46 :ANGELICA: 30's :BLACKBEARD: 60's :PHILLIP SWIFT: 20's :SRUM: 40's :SERINA: 18 (AT MOST!!!!!!!) :BARBOSSA: 36 :SPANAIRD: 21-30 :ONLY WHAT I THINK! :-------- Jack'sGirlfriend1 22:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Jack Sparrow was 25 at the beginning of The Price of Freedom (20 in the flashbacks) and 26 when Davy Jones resurrected the Wicked Wench at the end of the book. After 13 years of "captaincy" he was 39 in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. Add to all that a few months between the events of DMC and AWE and approximately nine months of Elizabeth Swann's pregnancy plus 21 years of Henry Turner's age in Dead Men tell No Tales and we get a 61-year-old Jack in DMTNT. Since the DMTNT comic sets the film in 1751 that means Jack was born in 1690.--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 18:50, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Tattoo is a swallow, not a sparrow A swallow tattoo represents freedom and was giving to sailors for having sailed over 5000 nautical miles (9000 km); more importantly, you can tell its a swallow and not a sparrow due to the forked tail. Jared C. 18:12, June 7, 2011 :It is a sparrow. Listen to 0:34-0:38 in this video. And please remember to sign with four tildes: ~ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::A sparrow doesn't have a forked tail. I believe that narrator in that video was incorrect. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swallow_tattoo Jared C. 22:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::But the video came from the AWE DVD, so it's canon. That means, even if it's not a sparrow in the real world, it's a sparrow in the POTC universe...unless if there was confirmation that it isn't, like if Jack says in a film "look at my tattoo, it's a -". But since the tattoo isn't talked about anywhere else than here, it's a sparrow tattoo. Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC :Isn't the Sparrow tatoo a refrence to his name? Jack Sparrow'. (When did he get the tatoo anyway?) Nightbird 16:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Most likely. It is unknown when he got the tattoo...it most likely was around the time the The Price of Freedom novel took place. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) *Arguements* Why is it that this page is mostly arguments?Blitz1995 16:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Eye Color In the Jack Sparrow book series, Jack has '''''HAZEL eyes and black hair. I WOULD LIKE THAT TO BE ON THE PAGE!!!! this really bothers me because it's talking about the CARACTER'S LIFE. Including his teenage years. Who's with me, and who's not?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Jack'sGirlfriend1 22:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :The issue of Jack's eye and hair color seems to be a bit contradictory...particularly given that Johnny Depp has brown eyes and dark brown hair. The reason we have to have his eyes being brown in the infobox is because of Johnny Depp. Black/Brown was put as they kinda change his hair from black to brown in numerous material(POTC comics had the hair black, young JS and current films had it dark brown). And from my experience, young JS seems only semi-canonical compared to Movie info, which is the most canonical/official-based info we use on our pages. That's all I can say on the matter of his eye color. :But to another issue(and I'm terribly sorry if this sounds bad in anyway)...it doesn't matter what "you want" on the page!(or what anyone wants for that matter) What I'm saying is, if we just post something because someone "wanted it", Jack's page would be full of inaccuracies; then right now, Jack would be known as "Jack Teague Sparrow(which is entirely false as no Disney movies/material covers it). -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 22:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC)